Jorge Roig Jr.
) |familiares = Jorge Roig (padre) Rocío Garcel (madre) Sylvia Garcel (tía) Vanessa Garcel (prima) Queta Calderón (esposa) Cecilia Gómez (hijastra) Emilio Ángeles (hijastro) Sofía Roig Calderón (hija) Polo Hackintosh (yerno) |ingreso_doblaje = 1974 (44 años) |primera_aparicion = Charlie Brown |pais = México Los Ángeles |estado = Activo |sindicato = ANDA }}thumb|230x230px|Homenaje a Jorge Roig Garza. Quasimodo-Disney.png|Quasimodo, su inolvidable personaje de El jorobado de Notre Dame 1 y 2. Oliver_atom.jpg|Oliver Atom (adolescente) en Supercampeones, uno de sus personajes más conocidos. Kojiro Hyuga.jpg|Steve Hyuga / Kojiro Hyuga en Supercampeones y en Captain Tsubasa: La leyenda regresa, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Sonic_antiguo.jpg|Sonic el erizo en Las Aventuras de Sonic y Sonic: El héroe (temp. 1), otro de sus personajes más famosos. Tecknoman.jpg|Blade/Teknoman en Tekkaman Blade, otro de sus personajes más recordados. SSP-HarryOsborn.png|Harry Osborn en El espectacular Hombre Araña, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Bud_de_Alcor_3.png|Bud de Alcor Zeta en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco. Sorrento_de_sirena.jpg|Sorrento de Sirena también en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco. Rocky MMPR.jpg|Rocky DeSantos en Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. fox mulder s1.jpg|Fox Mulder (1ª voz) en la serie Los expedientes secretos X. TO_Johnny_Cade.png|Johnny Cade en Los rebeldes. 440px-Liu_kang.jpg|Liu Kang en la película de Mortal Kombat. Rufio_herdcg.jpg|Rufio en Hook: El regreso del capitán Garfio. Peter_niño_herdcg.jpg|Peter Pan niño también en Hook. Jim_sturgess.jpg|Ben Campbell en 21: Blackjack. Link_Serie_Animada.png|Link en La leyenda de Zelda. Cb.jpg|Charlie Brown en Charlie Brown (doblaje original). Príncipe_Julián.png|Príncipe Julián en Aventuras de la pequeña sirenita por Saban. Shakasaintseiya.jpg|Shaka de Virgo en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Infierno (versión TV). Charles_Finster.png|Carlos Finster (1ª voz) en Aventuras en pañales. Chip TLB.png|Chip en Los Bits. Rsz_lucky_luke_.jpg|Lucky Luke en Las aventuras de Lucky Luke: La balada de los Dalton. Hyakushuubou 94707.jpg|Hyakushuubou en El niño y la bestia. Bertie Magic Railroad.png|Bertie en Thomas y el Tren Mágico (doblaje de TV). Duck_Thomas_%26_Friends_2.png|Duck en Thomas y sus amigos (temp. 19, ep. 5). Tommy2.jpg|Tommy Gunn en Rocky V. Copycat_-_Reuben_Goetz.png|Reuben Goetz en El imitador. Charlie_salinger.jpg|Charlie Salinger (1ª voz) en La familia Salinger. Kang_3.png|Kang Yeosak (Rick Yune) en Olimpo bajo fuego. Alhome.jpg|Al Borland (1ª voz) en Mejorando la casa. Coleman_Reese_Caballero.gif|Coleman Reese en Batman: El caballero de la noche. Prof.-Alan-Kitzens_centro_tierra_2008.gif|Profesor Alan Kitzens en Viaje al centro de la Tierra. Lucashouse1.jpg|I.P. Lucas Douglas en Doctor House. Black-sails-zack-mcgowan-2.jpg|Capitán Charles Vane en Black sails. PaulLazar.jpg|Dr. Pilcher en El silencio de los inocentes. Monstar Blanko SJ.png|Monstar Blanko en Space Jam: El juego del siglo. Martinex-GOTG2.png|Martinex T'Naga en Guardianes de la galaxia Vol. 2. Anbu Commander.png|Líder ANBU en Naruto. Madara.png|Madara Uchiha en el videojuego Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4. Leon_degeneration.jpg|Leon S. Kennedy de Resident Evil: Degeneracion. Ben kenobi.png|Obi-Wan Kenobi (anciano) en Disney Infinity. Squirmy.png|Retorcido / Squirmy en La vida moderna de Rocko. TPPG2016.png|Narrador e Insertos en Las chicas superpoderosas (2016). Fotos-de-rodrigo-lombardi-1.jpg|Es la voz habitual del actor brasileño Rodrigo Lombardi. Jorge Roig Garza, mejor conocido como Jorge Roig Jr. es un actor de doblaje mexicano con más de cuatro décadas de carrera en el doblaje. Hijo de los prolíficos actores de doblaje Jorge Roig y Rocío Garcel, además de ser sobrino de Sylvia Garcel, primo de Vanessa Garcel y estar casado con la también actriz de doblaje Queta Calderón. Se inicio en el doblaje en el año 1974, en la serie Charlie Brown. Se hizo conocido por haber dado voz a Sonic en la serie animada Las Aventuras de Sonic, también a Blade/Teknoman en el anime Tekkaman Blade, Steve Hyuga y Oliver Atom adolescente en Supercampeones, Bud de Alcor Zeta y Sorrento de Sirena en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco, Link en La leyenda de Zelda, Quasimodo en El jorobado de Notre Dame, Rocky DeSantos, el Segundo Red Ranger en Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, por ser la 1ª voz de Fox Mulder en Los expedientes secretos X y la 1ª voz de Carlos Finster en la serie animada Aventuras en pañales. En trabajos más recientes ha dado voz a Harry Osborn y el Capitán George Stacy en El Espectacular Hombre Araña, a Madara Uchiha en el videojuego Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 y a Shaka de Virgo en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Infierno en la versión de TV, como también a Sorrento de Sirena en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Eliseos esta vez para la versión de DVD. Filmografía Anime * Steve Hyuga / Oliver Atom (adolescente) / Borjini / Arthur Foster (adolescente) en Supercampeones * Kojiro Hyuga en Captain Tsubasa: La leyenda regresa * Blade en Tekkaman Blade * Chip en Los Bits * Príncipe Julián en Aventuras de la pequeña sirenita por Saban * Sorrento de Sirena (2ª voz) / Bud de Alcor Zeta en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco * Shaka de Virgo en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Infierno (versión de TV) * Sorrento de Sirena en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Elíseos (versión de DVD) * Pakia en Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El lienzo perdido * Líder Anbu en Naruto * Aotake en Soy una Diosa ¿Y ahora qué? * Kenneth en Astroboy * Jeremy Watt (1ª voz) / Ken Kamaguruma / Director de revista de Fútbol Americano / Jim / Locutor de Fútbol Americano en playa en Eyeshield 21 * Slader en Los siete pecados capitales * Mario Luis Zurita en B: The Beginning Series animadas Dee Bradley Baker * Lodestar en Ben 10: Supremacía Alienígena * Lodestar en Ben 10: Omniverse Jaleel White * Sonic en Las Aventuras de Sonic * Sonic en Sonic: El héroe (temp. 1) Otros * Link en La leyenda de Zelda * Harry Osborn / Capitán George Stacy / Aaron Warren (un ep.) en El espectacular Hombre Araña * Usagi Yojimbo / Kojisama en Las Tortugas Ninja * Charlie Brown en Charlie Brown * Carlos Finster (temps. 1-3) / Marco (ep. 60B) en Aventuras en pañales * Banana en El mundo fantástico de Richard Scarry * Voz del video del ejército en Beavis & Butt-Head * Bobby LeBeau en X-Men * Narrador e Insertos en Las Chicas Superpoderosas (2016) * Budgie en Budgie el pequeño helicóptero * El show de los Looney Tunes ** Chuck Berost (Rob Paulsen) ** Guardaparques (Jeff Bennett) ** Porky (canciones) ** Speedy González (canciones) ** Insertos * Owen en Gárgolas * Voces diversas en Invasor Zim * Voces adicionales en Daria * Budgie en Budgie el pequeño helicóptero * Joe McIntyre en New Kids On The Block * Kalamidad / Kaos en El mundo de Quest * Oído en Los 5 Sentidos * Los Simpson ** Jimbo Jones (temp. 5, ep. 5) ** Ejecutivo de Ginormous Pictures (temp. 21, ep. 1) * Duck (temp. 19, ep. 5) en Thomas y sus amigos * Elder Stallion en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad * Padre de la profesora Squawkencluck (ep. 23) en Danger Mouse (2016) * Topo de la gramática en T.U.F.F. Puppy, agente secreto * Dylan, el conejo en El Carrusel mágico * Voces adicionales en Rayito, el mago de los deseos * Voces adicionales en Hora de aventura Series de televisión Manu Bennett * Crixus en Espartaco: Sangre y arena * Crixus en Espartaco: La venganza * Crixus en Espartaco: La guerra de los condenados Steven Cardenas * Rocky de Santos/Red Ranger en Mighty Morphin Power Rangers * Rocky de Santos en Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers Jason Marsden * Jason en Aprendiendo a vivir (serie de TV) (1994-1995) * Dash X en Eerie, Indiana (1992) * Otros * George Evans (Kellan Lutz) en 90210 * Fox Mulder (David Duchovny) en Los expedientes secretos X (1ª voz, temps. 1-3 hasta ep. 71) * Charlie Salinger (Matthew Fox) en La familia Salinger (1ª voz, temps. 1-2) * Marshall Mann (Frederick Weller) en In Plain Sight: Al descubierto * Ben Coles (Josh Cooke) en Better with You * Hal Chaney (Rich MacDonald) / Zip Fellig (Todd Grinell) en Caso cerrado * Joe Zee en Chica indiscreta (2010) * Caso resuelto ** Stomper (Derek Phillips) (temp. 5, ep. 7) (2009) ** Kevin Mason (Matthew Glabe) (temp. 6, ep. 10) (2010) ** Armand Marku (Michael Aronov) (temp. 6, eps. 13 y 14) (2010) * El mentalista ** Bart Kitchen (Mark Engelhardt) (temp. 3, ep. 9) (2010) * Jared Booth (Brendan Fehr) en Huesos * Morgan Grimes (Joshua Gomez) en Chuck: Espía por accidente * Teniente Joey Grant (Donnie Wahlberg) en Rizzoli & Isles * Brice Walden (Eddie Kaye Thomas) en The Forgotten * Investigador Privado Lucas Douglas (Michael Weston) en Doctor House * Mike Seaver (Kirk Cameron) en ¡Ay como duele crecer! * Tod Wilkins (Ryan Bittle) en Mellizas y rivales (1ª voz) * Al Borland (Richard Karn) en Mejorando la casa (1ª voz) * Roger Clinton en La niñera * Paciente en Anatomía según Grey * Martin "Bru" Brubaker en Trueno en el paraíso * Sheamus Finnegan en Zoey 101 * Matt / Tom Shelton en Kung Fu: La leyenda continúa * Voces varias en El encantador de perros * Voces varias en Misterios sin resolver * Billy (Darren Keefe) en Lost (4ª temporada, ep. 77) * Bastian (Alexandre Gilquin) / Pierre (Gilles Mahe) en Academia de modelos * Mycroft Holmes (Mark Gatiss) en Sherlock * Dr. Coats (Cameron Bancroft) en Smallville * Steve Lukowski (Billy Morrissette) en Los enredos de María Conchita * Piero De Mereci (Cesare Taurasi) / Victorio Colonna (Charlie Anson) / Augustino (Darwin Shaw) en Los Borgia * Abelardo en Plaza Sésamo * Rata Rattus en Historias Horribles * Concursantes varios en Hell's Kitchen Películas David James Elliott * Morgan Roberts en La tribu arcoiris (2011) * Jack Dandridge en El peluche que cobró vida (2009) Tom Cavanagh * Guardabosques Smith en El oso Yogi: La película (2011) * Marco en Los hijos de otras mujeres (1993) Martin Short * Clifford Daniels (niño) en Clifford (1994) * Neil Sussman en Los nuevos cineastas (1989) Otros * Edir Macedo (Petrônio Gontijo) en Nada que perder (2018) * Voces adicionales en Piratas del Caribe: La venganza de Salazar (2017) * Martinex T'Naga (Michael Rosenbaum) en Guardianes de la galaxia Vol. 2 (2017) * Presentación e insertos en Jinetes con espíritu (2015) * George Larou (Joshua Morrow) en El delantero de oro (2015) * Albert Danzing (David Arquette) en Antes de partir (2014) * Insertos en Cometa (2014) * Presentación e insertos en Socavón (2013) * Kang Yeosak (Rick Yune) en Olimpo bajo fuego (2013) * Insertos / Voces adicionales en Parker (2013) * Pindépis (Atmen Kelif) en Astérix y Obélix al servicio de su majestad (2012) * Anunciador del Rodeo en Un plan no tan perfecto (2012) * Russell (Rob LaBelle) en The Possession (2012) * Gordon Ramsay / Insertos en Amo la cocina (2011) * Alvin Finkel (Martin Freeman) en Intercambio de parejas (2011) * Insertos / Voces adicionales en El hijo de nadie (2011) * Voces adicionales en El árbol de mimbre (2011) * Voces adicionales en Shame (2011) * Frank (Jon Polito) en Las mujeres y Las Vegas (2010) * Michael (Karl Urban) en De pronto la oscuridad (2010) * Yoshi (Gackt) en Bunraku (2010) (redoblaje) * Charlie Wax (John Travolta) en From Paris with Love (2010) * Padre Persiano Rosa (Francesco Salvi) en Prefiero el paraíso (2010) * Policía en estudio chino (Shan Zhang) en Buscando a Jackie Chan (2009) * Mayor Mike Thompson (Brendan Griffin) en El último viaje de Chance (2009) * Roland/Patrick (Alexandru Potocean) en Anaconda 4: Rastro de sangre (2009) * Luke (JJ Field) en Blood: El último vampiro (2009) * Elliot Whitman (Darren Pettie) en Agente internacional (2009) * Frank (Quin Duffy) en The Steam Experiment (2009) * Hank Carver (Brian White) en 12 Desafios (2009) * Bruno Silva (Rodrigo Santoro) en Lucha sangrienta (2008) * Marvin (Owen Benjamin) en La casa de las conejitas (2008) * Capricornio (Andy Serkis) en Corazón de tinta (2008) * Dale Denton (Seth Rogen) en Piña express (2008) * Profesor Alan Kitzens (Seth Meyers) en Viaje al centro de la Tierra (2008) * Coleman Reese (Joshua Harto) en Batman: El caballero de la noche (2008) * Ben Campbell (Jim Sturgess) en 21: Blackjack (2008) * Damon Richards (Caleeb Pinkett) en Vecinos en la mira (2008) * Peter Welling (Samuel Child) en El día de los inocentes (2008) * Policia en Philadelphia (Don Castro) en El fin de los tiempos (2008) * Nicholas "Nicky" Donatelli (Romano Orzari) en Punisher: Zona de guerra (2008) * Aristofanes (Simon Quarterman) en El Rey Escorpión 2: El nacimiento del guerrero (2008) * Jacques "Le salchichón" Grande (Justin Timberlake) en El gurú del amor (2008) * Freidoune Sahebjam (Jim Caviezel) en La lapidación de Soraya M. (2008) * Negro asesinado en The Man Who Came Back (2008) * Wayne Colson (Thomas Jane) en Tiro mortal (2008) * Mallick (Greg Bryk) en El juego del miedo V (2008) * Dan Evans (Christian Bale) en 3:10 a Yuma (2007) (doblaje DVD) * Cronista en radio en Los reyes de South Beach (2007) * Voces adicionales en Todo lo que quiero para Navidad (2007) * Soldado Paulo (Paulo Hamilton) en Tropa de élite (2007) * Nathan Gardner (Robert Downey Jr.) en Charlie Bartlett (2007) (2ª versión) * Saladino (Milind Soman) en Arn: El caballero templario (2007) * Periodista (Scott Anderson) en The Hunting Party (2007) * Ed Myerson (Sergio Di Zio) en La guerra de las bodas (2006) * Miguel (Jacob Vargas) en Bobby (2006) * Voces adicionales en El juego de sus vidas (2005) * Ryan Winger en La chica de al lado (2004) * Ted Hunter (Richard Thomas) en The Million Dollar Kid: Una familia con suerte (2000) * Dobbins (Larry Poindexter) en Tiburones de acero (1997) * Monstar Blanko (Steve Kehela) en Space Jam: El juego del siglo (1996) * Dr. Davinson (Richard McMillan) en Un cielo sin lágrimas (1996) * Luca (Christian Oliver) en El club de las niñeras (1995) * Liu Kang (Robin Shou) en Mortal Kombat (1995) * Lucas (Rory Cochrane) en Empire Records (1995) * Ruben Getz (Dermot Mulroney) en El imitador (1995) * Angus McCormick (Jesse Bradford) en Lejos de casa (1995) * Rocky de Santos (Steve Cardenas) en Power Rangers: La película (1995) * Sr. Dickey (Eammon Roache) en La Máscara (1994) * Ned Abbot (Michael Cavalieri) en Karate Kid IV (1994) * Eddie Devane (William McNamara) en La persecución (1994) * Junior Floyd (Devon Sawa) en Los pequeños gigantes (1994) (doblaje original) * Jeffrey Hawks (Josh Hamilton) en Con honores (1994) * Empleado en El especialista (1994) (1ª versión) * Josh Garland (Clayton Barclay Jones) en Lassie (1994) * Tobias "Toby" Wolff (Leonardo DiCaprio) en La edad difícil (1993) * Ned Bleuer/Narrador (Gabriel Olds) en La chica del calendario (1993) * Peter/Mona Lisa (Peter Jacobs) en Filadelfia (1993) * Kurt Stark (Cameron Bancroft) en Una de las chicas (1993) * Daniel E. "Rudy" Ruettiger (Sean Astin) en Rudy (1993) * Donador de conferencia en Un milagro para Lorenzo (1992) * Rufio (Dante Basco) / Peter Pan (niño) (Ryan Francis) en Hook: El regreso del capitán Garfio (1991) * Spencer (Breckin Meyer) en Pesadilla en la calle del infierno 6: La muerte de Freddy (1991) * Jeremy Heilman (John R. Johnston) en Ghoulies 3: Los Ghoulies van al colegio (1991) * Dr. Pilcher (Paul Lazar) en El silencio de los inocentes (1991) * Voces adicionales en La fuerza de la verdad (1991) * Tommy Gunn (Tommy Morrison) en Rocky V (1990) * Alex (Jason Presson) en Gremlins 2 (1990) * Camillero en Un tiro por la culata (1990) * Teniente Raymond Garcia (Pepe Serna) en El novato (1990) (doblaje original) * Jack Hardemeyer (Kurt Fuller) en Los cazafantasmas II (1989) (3ª versión) * Chico en clínica veterinaria (David Coburn) en Los fabulosos hermanos Baker (1989) * Niño bueno disfrazado en Chucky: El muñeco diabólico (1988) (doblaje original) * Frank Dux (niño) en Contacto sangriento (1988) * Scott Jeske (Ricky Paull Goldin) en La mancha voraz (1988) * Alan (joven) (Sean Astin) en Aguas peligrosas (1987) * Robbie Gould (Max Cantor) en Dirty Dancing (1987) (doblaje original angelino) * Lenny (Jon Cryer) en Superman IV: En busca de la paz (1987) * Chofer en Okinawa (Raymond Ma) en Karate Kid II (1986) * Mark Kendall (Jim Carrey) en La noche de halloween (1985) * Johnny Cade (Ralph Macchio) en Los rebeldes (1983) * Mark Calder (Tommy Rettig) en Almas perdidas (1954) Películas animadas Tom Hulce * Quasimodo en El jorobado de Notre Dame (1996) * Quasimodo en El jorobado de Notre Dame 2 (2002) Otros * Stan Weasel en El fantástico Sr. Zorro * Leon S. Kennedy en Resident Evil: Degeneracion * Lucky Luke en Las aventuras de Lucky Luke: La balada de los Dalton * Liu Kang en Mortal Kombat: The Journey Begins * Príncipe Cascanueces en El príncipe cascanueces (doblaje original) * Oficial Simon / Hombre de la prensa en Arthur y la guerra de los dos mundos * Insertos en Looney Tunes: Conejos en fuga * Voces adicionales en Cars 3 Películas y especiales de anime Hirotaka Suzuoki * Steve Hyuga en Supercampeones: El reto europeo * Steve Hyuga en Supercampeones: La venganza * Steve Hyuga en Supercampeones: En busca de un mejor mañana * Steve Hyuga en Supercampeones: La selección mundial juvenil Yōko Ogai * Oliver Atom en Supercampeones: El reto europeo * Oliver Atom en Supercampeones: La venganza * Oliver Atom (adolescente) en Supercampeones: En busca de un mejor mañana * Oliver Atom en Supercampeones: La selección mundial juvenil Otros * Borjini / Arthur Foster en Supercampeones: El reto europeo * Arthur Foster en Supercampeones: La venganza * Arthur Foster en Supercampeones: En busca de un mejor mañana * Hyakushuubou en El niño y la bestia Videojuegos * Bud de Alcor Zeta en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Alma de soldados * Savannah Actual / Voces adicionales en Halo: Reach * Voces adicionales en Crackdown 2 * Madara Uchiha en Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 * Obi-Wan Kenobi (anciano) en Disney Infinity 3.0 Miniseries * Dr. Alex Kittner (David James Elliott) en Impacto (2009) Documentales * Voces diversas en Kevorkian * Narración en Fanáticos del fútbol Telefilmes * Presentación e insertos en Chicas sobre hielo (2016) * Capitán Meadows (Jeff Kaake) / Piloto de la Guardia costera (sólo voz) en Stormageddon (2015) * Charles (Patrick Muldoon) en Cielos turbulentos (2010) Telenovelas y series brasileñas Rodrigo Lombardi * Ciro Feijó en Deseo prohibido * Raj Ananada en India, una historia de amor * Mauro Santarém en Passione * Herculano Quintanilla en El astro * Ricardo en Las brasileñas * Théo García en La guerrera * Alex Ticiano en Verdades secretas * Caio Borges García en Querer sin límites * Adriano Ferreira de Araújo en Carceleros Otros * Guillermo (Edson Celulari) en Belleza pura * Albertinho (André Garolli) en Fina estampa * Dr.Eduardo (Josafa Filho) en CuChiCheos Telenovelas turcas * Şükrü (Tekin Temel) en La vida amarga * Can (Fırat Albayram) en Misericordia * Oficial Osman en Kaçak * Ahmet (Teoman Kumbaracıbaşı)en Las hijas del sol Telenovelas filipinas * Ramon Sandoval (William Lorenzo) en Puentes de amor Dramas coreanos * Insertos en Amor secreto Videojuegos * Fin Fang Foom en LEGO Avengers * Madara Uchiha en Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 * Voces adicionales en Star Wars: Battlefront II Dirección de doblaje * El honor de amar * Luna Roja * Lindas mentirosas (últimos eps. de la 1ª temp.) * Mujer de fases * 90210 (3ª temporada) * Amor? * Astérix en Bretaña * Bobby * Bienvenido al mundo * El señor de los anillos: La comunidad del anillo (redoblaje) * El señor de los anillos: Las dos torres (redoblaje) * El Señor de los Anillos: El Retorno del Rey (redoblaje) * La dama de negro * Velas negras * Paper Man * Trainspotting (Netflix) * One Fall * Olimpo bajo fuego * La reina blanca * Apuéstale a la vida * Bounty Hunters II * La impostora * La herencia de los Goodwin * Nada como mi padre * Pulseras rojas * Gracepoint * Children of Heaven * El héroe * Mee Shee, el gigante del agua * Magic City (versión Starz) * Stand Up Guys (versión Diamond Films) * Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D (versión Sony) (temp. 1-4) * El último hombre sobre la Tierra * Merhamet * La vida amarga * Vincent Wants to Sea * Las hijas del sol * Hércules salva la Navidad * A Christmas Tail * Jinetes con espíritu * Ice Girls * Ten Days in the Valley * Samra * La promesa Muestras multimedia Archivo:La Guarida de Seiya - Entrevista a Jorge Roig Jr. (Parte 1)|Entrevista a Jorge Roig Jr. Archivo:La Guarida de Seiya - Jorge Roig Jr. (Oliver Atom) |Saludo de Jorge Roig Jr. como Oliver Atom Jorge Roig Jr. como Shaka|Jorge Roig Jr. como Shaka Enlaces externos * Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Los Ángeles Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 1970 Categoría:Actores de los años 1980 Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Actores de doblaje de la ANDA